The Fang Diaries
by Awesome dude 321
Summary: Why do bad things all ways happen to the flock? Well this is an all new extreme! but this time someone isn't coming home!
1. The Red haired girl

The Fang diaries

Chapter 1

The red headed girl

Hi, I'm Fang. You might not know me, if you don't I'll hunt you down and destroy you. If that's you then you should read some wonderful books by my good friend James Paterson called maximum ride! But I don't know why they didn't call it the flock (Max gets all the credit)!

Well now that all that stuff is out of the way, we can get down to biasness. Last Sunday Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were out robbing a bank, you know just to get a bit more cash for the week when for no reason some guys started shooting at us. So like any other bird kid robbing a bank would do I through a seven year old bid kid at them, and for some reason I had to sleep outside in the rain! How unfair is that!

The next day Angel and Max wouldn't talk to me. Why I don't know! On Tuesday when Angel and Max weren't so mad at me, so I suggested that we go out for pizza, but sadly there aren't many places that don't have NO BIRD KIDS written on the door! So we had to fly all the way to Tokyo to get pizza. We bought so much pizza that the shop had close for the night until they bought more ingredients. And

Then while we were flying back I noticed that there was someone at the front door. She was a girl with red hair and … it was Lissa! Then I saw max almost implode, and then she fell from the sky! I swooped down to catch her but I couldn't catch her in time, I looked up and Angel, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy were at war against Lissa. Angel was knocked into Iggy and he came plummeting to the ground with angel, nudge and Gazzy weren't too far behind!

Something bad was happening!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why?

Like a rocket I shot up at Lissa, but then she vanished into thin air, I looked around startled. Then I remembered the others and flew them inside, as soon as I lifted them all inside I called Dr. Martinez. While I was waiting I looked at max and saw that she was still breathing, I thought that the others would be fine, well apart from some broken bones and a concussion

When Dr. Martinez finally arrived she took a look at everyone and said that they would all be fine after some rest. Except for max, Dr. Martinez Couldn't find anything wrong with her except for her broken spine. Wait a broken spine? Doesn't that means that she'll never walk again?...

(A/N I have to thank my little sis for getting me onto the world of Maximum Ride. This book is going to turn into a huge adventure so keep on reading! Bird kids rule!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The culprit

So I decided to go and hunt down the evil witch who did this to Max, and my only family. First stop is Virginia! Wait? Where is Virginia? Or well I'll get there eventually! 64 hours later, I think I found it! Lissa was just standing there, about to walk into a school hall. So dove Wright into the hall and there were kids around my age just staring at me, then I saw Lissa trying to run. But she was barely a match for me, in seconds she was pinned against to ground. I stared into her eyes, I filled with hatred. When I heard a high pitched scream coming from Lissa, that exact moment around 500 erasors swarmed in. but they weren't normal erasors, they were larger and more fearsome! I could normally take them with help from my flock but I was all alone and these are erasors 4.0!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erasors 4.0

I shot up into the air like a rocket, but one of them caught my leg in their mouth. I struggled to free myself but it was too late! My leg was gone! My favourite leg! That jerk, I'm going to put his head on my wall. It'll also help cover up all of the blood stains! Except for max's blood, I need that to clone her, Mmmhharrrrrrrr! My own army of Max's to take over the world, but first this whole escape and get revenge stuff!

So I flipped over and grabbed my severed leg and then swung it at an erasor. There were too many so I tried to escape, but it was all too late!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

WHAT!

When I thought that the end was near I started to think of my one try love… SUGAR! I never did finish that last sack of sugar under me bed. I wish that max was here, she would know what to do. As if my wish was graunted by some unknown force (the Easter bunny) I saw Max's majestic wings in the sky, then she swooped down… wait, that's not Max, its… Jeb!l That evil evil man stole Max's wings! Wait, doesn't that mean that she's dead! Then angel swooped in and riped out my heart!


End file.
